1. Field
The invention relates to the field of training computers used in connection with physical exercises and, particularly, to wrist devices comprising a touch-sensitive display screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
Touch-sensitive display screens are provided in portable electronic devices such as mobile phones and tablet computers. An advantage in the touch-sensitive display screen is an intuitive user interface.